wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Harbinger Skyriss
| affiliation = Qiraji prophets, Ahn'Qiraj (presumed), Old Gods' forces | relatives = Prophet Skeram (possible) | instance=Arcatraz}} Harbinger Skyriss is one of the qiraji entities that the naaru kept locked up within the Arcatraz. He is a servant of the Old Gods and seeks to usher in his masters' vision of conquering all of the worlds in the universe. His plans were surprisingly rewarded when he was picked up by the naaru. He must have corrupted into releasing all the prisoners in the Arcatraz. Skyriss uses the same model as , and appears as the 4th and final mob of a multi wave encounter in The Arcatraz wing of Tempest Keep. The encounter is begun by engaging . The warden will in turn open the four orbs along the walls of the room, and finally wake up Skyriss. There are two different varieties of each mini-boss. If the mini-bosses are killed quick enough, there's time for regeneration out of combat between them. The encounter can be reset by running out, after a certain wait time Mellichar will respawn, just like after a wipe. Many of the mini-bosses, as well as Skyriss himself, are based on classic World of Warcraft raid bosses. Note: The encounter is not able to be reset if you wipe after Harbinger Skyriss appears but before he becomes attackable (this can happen if a party wipes on the final orb mini-boss). An instance reset is required to reset the encounter if this occurs. First Orb At first, either a Blazing Trickster or a Warp Stalker will spawn. Blazing Trickster A level 70, elite imp which will shoot Firebolts at random party members and occasionally use Weakened Soul debuff. The damage isn't great and he doesn't have a lot of HP so should be nuked down fairly quickly. Phase-Hunter Also fairly simple, except he has a blink move that randomly moves him across the map, so the tank has to be on his toes about grabbing aggro back, especially if the Warp Stalker gets to a healer. Use good hate control techniques (waiting for tank to put on several Sunders before beginning DPS) and this fight should be over quick. Second Orb The second orb does not contain a monster, but rather a helpful NPC ( , a mage type). Millhouse is a great help. When he's released, he will drink and buff himself, and then join the fight. He deals substantial DPS. Third Orb This spawns either Sulfuron Magma-Thrower, or Akkiris Lightning-Walker. Sulfuron Magma-Thrower *Low melee damage *Rain of Fire, people need to move out of it *Shadowbolt *1-minute curse debuff that reduces healing by 50% Akkiris Lightning-Waker *Nature Damage AoE for about 1100. Range greater than 41 yards, so hard to keep outside of it. *Single target debuff (curse) that doubles damage taken. *Self-buff that halves damage taken (magic.) Mages can Spellsteal it and will take half damage from his AoE. *Immune to Nature damage. Clear the curses, dispel the buff on the mob, and this boss is a pushover. Elemental Shamans in the group should move to assist the healer. Fourth Orb The last mob before the boss is a Twilight or a Blackwing Drakonaar. Blackwing Drakonaar * Immune to fire damage * Moderate melee damage * AoE Blastwave for 3k-8.8k with knockback, large radius * Mortal strike that hits for 1500 and lasts ~6sec Only the tank should be taking damage from the blastwave, as all other melee DPSers should wait until the first blastwave before engaging and then disengage after 15 seconds or so until the next one. Ranged damage dealers should stay at max range to avoid it. Unless you have a very high DPS group that can burn him down quickly, you will not be able to kill him before Harbinger Skyriss appears. BUG WARNING: If your MT tries to tank Blackwing Drakonaar up against either side wall of the room, there's a chance that the boss will EVADE bug when the tank is knocked into the air from a Blastwave knockback, causing Blackwing to regain health ~48% instantly. This is caused due to the small ledge about half way up the wall that the tank may land on during his fall. Twilight Drakonaar This mini-boss does a form of time lapse that incapacitates the tank for a few seconds. He has fair magic resistance to all schools. He also does random brood powers similar to those of the drakonids in Blackwing Lair: *Blue (spell casting time slowed) *Bronze *Red (fire damage DOT) *Black *Green Abilities *'Mind Rend' - Random Target, Channeled, stuns for 3 seconds, ticks every second for 1250 shadow damage, 1600 on Heroic. Resistible and considered a stun so the full effect can be removed by stun-removing items and abilities. Cannot be dispelled. *'Dominate' - Mind control, not dispellable. If used on a Rogue, uncontrolled Cloak of Shadows will break the effect prematurely. If used on a Mage, he may Polymorph your healer for the full 50 seconds. *'Fear' - Single target. Usually cast on a random non-tank target in melee range but will hit the tank and cause aggro drop if there are no other players in melee range. Dispellable, considered a magic effect. *'Clone' - Produces a weaker duplicate. Occurs at 66% and 33%, both clones can be up if you don't kill them fast enough. *:Heroic mode only: Mana Burn - Random targeted mana burn burning around 1500 mana, dealing 750 shadow damage in the process. Not interruptible. Strategy Skyriss behaves much like from the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. The clones have less hitpoints and a somewhat reduced set of abilities. They have a normal non-stunning Mind Flay which deals less damage than the original, however if Skyriss and the clone both use their flay/rend on the same person that person will most likely die. Healing is the key to this fight. Secondary healers should wear their best healer outfit. The job of the backup healer is to keep Millhouse alive, and to make sure the main healer survives when he's affected by the mind flay. How to deal with Skyriss' abilities: 1. Skyriss clones * Be sure that the party leader places a raid icon on the original boss so the copies are easily identified and killed ASAP 2. Random Target Mind Rend * This deals a total of 3750 damage. This attack hits for a total of 4800 in Heroic. If the healer is hit, an off-healer can be a great help. 3. Mind Control * Lasts 6 seconds. Mind Control cannot be dispelled, but Cloak of Shadows will break the effect. Forsaken players can also use the Will of the Forsaken Racial to break free of Mind Control. (Untested in Heroic.) Shadow Protection buff is helpful to resist or break the MC early as well as the mindflay. A warlocks Felhunter pet can use "Devour Magic" on fears/mind rends/mind control debuffs. Mages can blink or ice block out of the mind flay, minimizing the damage they take. A Rogue in melee range will attract every fear and many mind controls; conscientious rogues will equip their PvP trinket and use it early in the fight to absorb as much CC as they can. Bear in mind that Cloak of Shadows can be used by Skyriss while you are Mind Controlled, and break the effect early. Hunters - make sure to get a Snake Trap out, Skyriss will Mind Flay the snakes, saving you a few Mind Flays and making it easier on your healer. Quotes When released: *It is a small matter to control the mind of the weak... for I bear allegiance to powers untouched by time, unmoved by fate. No force on this world or beyond harbors the strength to bend our knee... not even the mighty Legion! Killing : *Bear witness to the agent of your demise! Fear: *I will show you horrors undreamed of. *Flee in terror. Mind Control: *Your will is no longer your own. *You will do my bidding, weakling. Clones: *We span the universe, as countless as the stars! Killing a player: *The chaos I have sown here is but a taste.... *Your fate is written! Death: *I am merely one of... infinite multitudes. Loot Trivia Skyriss is the only qiraji prophet caste member that does not spawn within Ahn'Qiraj. References External links Category:Bosses Category:Qiraji Category:Arcatraz mobs Category:Unique voices